1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a car or vehicle washing device and more particularly to a car or vehicle washing device utilizing high pressure cleaning solution being discharged through a plurality of nozzles onto the surfaces of the vehicle to be washed with the nozzles being supported on spray booms or bridges that are adjustable so the nozzles will be oriented in optimum spatial relation to the surfaces of the vehicle being washed thereby enabling different sizes of vehicles to be effectively washed by the apparatus of this invention.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Apparatuses for washing vehicles such as automobiles and the like are well known and generally categorized as brush type or high pressure spray type in which the vehicle is moved through a tunnel or remains stationary while the washing apparatus moves in relation to the vehicle. The following U.S. patents relate to vehicle washing apparatuses and particularly the high pressure type in which liquid cleaning solution is discharged through a plurality of nozzles onto the surfaces of the vehicle for cleaning those surfaces:
2,756,759 PA0 3,012,564 PA0 3,024,795 PA0 3,072,130 PA0 3,259,138 PA0 3,339,563
While the above listed patents disclose various high pressure washing apparatuses and various arrangements of the movable nozzles, one of the on-going problems is the loss of efficiency of the cleaning operation when a nozzle arrangement oriented for effectively washing a full-size vehicle is used to wash a compact or subcompact vehicle since the nozzles are then spaced too far away from the small vehicle to effectively wash the surfaces.